My Heart's Still Cracked
by AfterDarkHours
Summary: Sasuke turns Sakura down and breaks her heart. What will happen when he goes to apoligize, against all better judgement?


Another one shot… another random spur of the moment thing. Of course, I thought of part of this when I was about to go to sleep. I'm just glad I remembered it, cause with my mine, I can't even remember what day it is. Sometimes it's Sunday, sometimes it's Saturday… last Tuesday I thought it was Monday and last Wednesday I thought it was Tuesday. Anyway, that's not the point. I remembered the part of the story that I needed to remember and that's all that matters.

Hope you enjoy, and please review! (This story is years after what is going on now. I don't know when, or how old.)

My Heart's Still Cracked

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are you? I brought you some cookies…!" A bright eyed Sakura bounded around a corner and found Sasuke sitting on a bench. "There you are. Didn't I tell you to stay in the training arena?"

A frosty glare was all she received in return.

Sasuke stood up, turned away from her, and started walking the opposite way down the street. He didn't look back at Sakura as he left, secretly hoping she'd follow him, just so he could scream at her.

"Wait for me, Sasuke! Your cookies will get cold!" Sasuke smiled to himself as the pink haired woman bounded up to his side. "They're peanut butter!"

Sasuke turned on her.

"Sakura, do you not get the hint? I DON"T WANT YOU NEAR ME. Why do you think I walk away every time you come near? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." With that, he turned a corner and left and brokenhearted Sakura standing in the dust.

"How… how could you, Sasuke? I… I loved you…" Tears streamed down her face as she stared out into the distance.

* * *

Sasuke grinned after making sure that no one was around him. Maybe that overly hyper freak of a woman would finally leave him alone.

As he strutted down the street, he almost hummed to himself before he realized that he actually didn't feel that proud of himself. Sasuke stopped and looked at himself, a puzzled expression on his face.

Maybe something was wrong with him. He just completely broke Sakura's heart and hopefully got her to leave him alone, and he felt… guilty?

Something was definitely wrong with him.

Sasuke ignored the feeling in his gut, the one that said he should go back and apologize, and pushed himself on toward home.

* * *

He tossed in his sleep. He turned in his bed. No matter what he did, he couldn't go to sleep. Did he really miss that annoying pink haired girl so much?

Apparently he did.

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed, got dressed, and snuck passed the guards still "protecting" his house. He wanted to walk around town on his own.

Sasuke walked around town without a thought about where he was going, and when he looked up, he recognized the front of Sakura's house. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he walked around to the back of the house and found Sakura's window.

_Clack._

A light went on in her room when she heard the rock hit. Her head appeared at the window and she lifted it up to see who or what was outside.

A shocked expression changed to one of anger and hurt as Sakura realized who it was that stood outside her window.

"What do you want, Sasuke? Come to rub it in some more? I don't need this." Hatred dripped in her voice as she hissed down at him.

"No… actually I…" Sasuke shuffled uncomfortably. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. For the way I acted earlier. You know… I didn't realize how much I would miss you…" He practically choked on his own words. Normal Sasuke wouldn't do this. He was either growing soft or someone was controlling his mind and body. He preferred to think the latter.

Sakura's gaze softened a little, but other than that nothing changed. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. There's no room for you in here anymore." She tapped her heart.

She rejected him. And he actually cared.

Sasuke ducked his head to hide his shamed expression.

"Sasuke." Sakura's voice was softer now, and it held something different… he almost thought it was sympathy. "I just don't get you. You broke my heart, then came back to pick of the pieces and glue it back together. If you wanted my heart whole, why did you break it in the first place?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. The glue didn't work. Some pieces are still missing, and the rest is still cracked."

Sakura pulled her head in, shut the window, and turned off her light.

* * *

Wasn't that sad? I felt bad for Sakura. And only Sakura. But I didn't say that………. Anyway, I hope you liked this one shot, and please review! You know you want to. And this way, you can tell me things I can do better and give me ideas for other one shots. Won't that be fun! 


End file.
